Five Nights Fucking at Freddy's 2
by Changeling22
Summary: Megan and Jake are the new night guards for Freddy's Furries. Soon after joining, Megan is led into the sexual debauchery of the animatronics and their testers. Freddy's Furries tends to have that effect on people. Contains futa, incest, orgies and pretty much whatever I can think of. Sequel to FNFAF
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back! And because I get at least several emails a week from people clamouring for a sequel or a new chapter, here's a new Five Nights Fucking at Freddy's story. Before anyone gets annoyed, I will be including the animatronics that were announced for Sister Location in later chapters. Like before, send through which animatronics you want to appear in a review. Have fun and read the new adventures at Freddy's Furries.

* * *

Chapter One: New Nightguard, New Night

Freddy's Furries, once a solid business with the fetish community, is booming. Not only now catering to an even wider audience, the animatronics had pretty much doubled in number and covered fetishes from BDSM all the way to being forcefully fucked by tentacles. Freddy was even thinking of opening a new business in another town with all the money he was making.

Though he was still stingy when it came to hiring security. Though considering all the night guards he kept hiring were either promoted, given jobs during the day or just plain left, he couldn't really afford to be. So, he bumped up the number of security guards for the night to two: one to patrol the halls, one to sit in the control room.

Megan had lost the coin toss and was now wandering the halls of Freddy's Furries, only torchlight to highlight what was in the room. For a relatively conservative person, it was probably better that Megan couldn't see what was in the rooms. Not that she wasn't a stranger to sex, she enjoyed it as much as anyone. She just wasn't into whatever they did here.

" _Hey Megs, see anything cool down there?"_

"No Jake," Megan sighed into her walkie-talkie to the guy in the control room. "I haven't seen anything cool."

" _Come on, you can admit I did good getting us this job. It's the easiest job ever!"_

"That doesn't get you off the hook for ruining my date, Jake," Megan said bitterly as she looked in another room. More stuff Megan didn't want to know about.

Megan and Jake had been friends forever. Up until high school, they'd pretty much been inseparable. They hadn't drifted apart, really, they just stopped hanging out all the time. After a sex-ed class, they'd been curious enough to try it out at the tender age of fifteen. While most people would have probably gone into relationship mode, they'd stayed friends with the occasional night of debauchery. That had been the way for years now, until recently.

They had just finished their first year of college, and had only barely made it on benefits. They needed work, and while Megan had been optimistic, Jake hadn't. Jake changed from a fairly carefree sort of person to a moody jerk, wasting what money he had on alcohol and generally became a pain in the ass. After trying to force her into sex, Megan totally cut him off and tried to get him some help.

Fast forward a few months, and Megan was on a date with a rather lovely gentleman when Jake burst in, demanded Megan leave with him and basically made a drunken ass of himself, which ruined the date completely. Megan was, needless to say, pissed at Jake and refused to speak to him.

Jake had only just recently got back in touch with Megan, promising he was sober and he'd found a fantastic job. For the both of them, if she was still looking. No funny business, promise.

Cue Megan's wandering the halls of a brothel with animatronic sex dolls.

" _I can't keep apologising for that, Megs,"_ Jake said. _"I was messed up, I know. Can we at least pretend to move on and be friends again?"_

Megan took a deep breath, and said "You're on probation, Jake. Do anything like that again, we're through. Permanently."

" _Got it."_ Jake said. Silence while Megan checked another room before Jake said _"That's weird."_

"What's weird?"

" _There's a blank spot in the camera system. Camera…6."_

"Where is it?"

" _Hang on."_ Megan waited for a minute, before Jake's voice came back through the walkie-talkie. _"The Testing Room. Down the hall, first door on your left."_

"I'm on it," Megan said and started down the hall. The door to the testing room was clearly marked, and a camera pointed straight at the door. Megan waved. "I'm here."

" _I see you,"_ Jake said. Small comfort. Megan reached out and slowly opened the door to the testing room. It was dark, and Megan swung her torch back and forth. The room was fairly large, with a big bed inside it. One wall had a big mirror on it. At the foot of the bed was a huge chest.

" _Well? What's in there?"_

"Honestly," Megan said as she found a light switch and flicked it on, turning her torch off. "It looks like another room. Wonder what they test in here?"

" _Maybe that's where the animatronics get put through their paces?"_

"Maybe," Megan said, looking at herself in the mirror. A green eyed girl stared back out at her, short red hair framing her lovely face. Light make up and a very form fitting shirt accentuating her breasts. If the shirt was any tighter, she'd bust out out of it. Her pants were tight as well, hugging her legs and ass. Megan tossed the walkie-talkie on to the bed and began to run her hands over her body. She looked good in uniform.

"Who are you?"

Megan yelped and whirled around. Two women were standing in the doorway. Both had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Almost the same eyes, too. One was tall and slender, wearing a blouse unbuttoned to show a lot of her ample cleavage and a fairly decent length skirt. The other was curvier, wearing a mini-skirt and a veeeery tight t-shirt that showed midriff.

"Uh," Megan stammered. "I'm one of the new nightguards. Megan. Who are you?"

"I'm Lisa," the taller woman said, "and this is Sarah. What are you doing here?"

"The camera doesn't work in this room," Megan said, gesturing up to the wall mounted camera with no red light. "I came down to see what was in here." As she spoke, Sarah pulled the door closed behind her.

"And what did you find?" Lisa asked, hands on her hips. Megan swallowed, trying to find her words. The way she pushed her chest out made it very clear she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were really nice too.

"Uh," she said again, staring Lisa up and down. Damn, she was hot. They both were: hot enough to make Megan question her sexuality.

"Did you open the chest?" Lisa asked. Megan shook her head. Lisa looked at Megan appreciatively. "They never gave me a uniform when I was night shift. You look good."

"Sexy is the word you're looking for, Lis," Sarah said, walking to the bed and sitting down, showing off her legs as she leant back, her breasts straining against her shirt. "She's almost as hot as you."

"Hmmm," Lisa said and raised a hand, running her finger over Megan's cheek. It was a soft touch, and it made Megan lean into the touch. "She is pretty hot, isn't she?" Megan barely registered what was being said as Sarah got up and stood behind Megan, gently placing her hands on her hips.

Lisa cupped Megan's face before pulling her in for a kiss. Megan balked for a second, but the pressure of Lisa's lips on hers made her feel weak. Megan began to kiss back and wrapped her arms around Lisa's waist, pulling her close. Megan felt Sarah's hands slide up her body, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Megan trembled as her shirt was taken off, revealing her skin and her breasts clad in a plain black bra. Lisa broke off the kiss and stared at them, letting her fingers drift over Megan's breasts.

"Wow, so soft," Lisa said as she gently squeezed Megan's breasts. Megan gasped, before she felt Sarah's hand on her face. Megan's head was turned to the side so Sarah could kiss her, her tongue sliding over Megan's lips, demanding access. Megan let her mouth open and felt her tongue move unbidden. Megan's and Sarah's tongues danced around each other, before Sarah's hands unclipped her bra. It fell to the floor, and Lisa and Sarah got in front of her and leaned down, licking her nipples before sucking on them. Megan groaned and felt her legs go weak. Lisa and Sarah pushed her onto the bed, smiling.

Megan was into it now. Grinning, Megan squeezed her breasts and licked her lips. Lisa and Sarah stripped quickly, before starting to make out for Megan's benefit. Megan let a hand wander down her body, undoing her pants and sliding down to her pussy.

"Take those off," Lisa said, grabbing Sarah's ass as Sarah grabbed Lisa's breasts. Megan slid her pants off and spread her legs. Lisa dropped to her knees and pulled Megan close before putting her mouth to Megan's pussy. Megan moaned and leant back, grabbing the sheets tightly as Lisa's tongue worked her pussy. Sarah climbed onto the bed and put her pussy onto Megan's face. A small part of Megan's brain thought this was going a bit too fast, but it had been a long while since she'd had sex. Megan grabbed Sarah's thighs and pulled her down, eating her pussy. She wasn't great, but Sarah moaned, teasing her own breasts. Megan's pussy was dripping wet as Lisa licked it, using her tongue to tease her clit.

"Oh god yes," Sarah said, grinding on Megan's face as she ate her pussy. "Use your fingers, use your fingers!" Megan started fingering Sarah and she groaned with pleasure. Megan used her thumb to tease Sarah's clit, making her quiver. Megan was suddenly overcome and came hard, her body shaking. Megan fingered Sarah hard, making her scream with orgasm and squirting over Megan's face. Megan licked her fingers clean, but before they could change positions, the door opened.

"Bonnie!" Lisa said, as the purple bunny animatronic walked in and went straight behind Lisa, getting down on her knees and gently started fingering Lisa's pussy and asshole. Megan watched as Lisa groaned with pleasure. So this was one of the famous animatronics: were they all as hot as this one? Sarah climbed off of Megan and laid next to her, rubbing herself as she watched Lisa get fingered.

Another animatronic, this one red and looked like a dog. Or a fox. Sarah grinned. "Foxy, over here," Sarah said, "Megan, get on top of me." Megan was confused, but did what she was told and climbed on top of Sarah, pushing their breasts together as they made out. "Foxy, hurry up and fuck us!"

Megan looked back and saw with both excitement and a little terror as she watched two cocks grow out of Foxy. One came from just above her pussy, the other from inside her pussy. Megan watched as Foxy jerked both cocks before getting into position, pushing her cocks into both Megan's and Sarah's pussy. Megan was tight, very tight. Sarah's pussy welcomed Foxy's cock inside her, but Megan groaned and had to push back to get it inside her. It was so big, and so hard, Megan loved it. She'd never had a cock like this before: Jake wasn't small, but Foxy was in another league.

Foxy began to thrust, and Megan and Sarah moaned and screamed together in ecstasy. The two made out, grabbing at each other. Megan had never had sex this good: it felt amazing! Soon they were cumming together, juices leaking out of their pussies. But Foxy kept pounding, and soon Megan and Sarah were panting and moaning again.

Lisa was laying on her back, being fucked in the ass by Bonnie and her huge futa cock. Lisa enjoyed the violation, panting and screaming as Bonnie moaned as her cock slid in and out of Lisa's welcoming asshole. Only a year ago, Lisa would have balked at the idea of anal sex, but now she'd take two cocks up there if she could. Lisa demanded Bonnie cum inside her, and Bonnie obliged, picking up the pace and making Lisa scream with orgasm before pouring hot ropes of cum inside her.

"Get in my pussy, Bonnie," Lisa said, "hurry!" Bonnie slowly pulled out of Lisa's asshole, cum oozing out of it before sliding into Lisa's waiting pussy.

Sarah, moaning in unison with Megan, who was getting used to Foxy's huge cock and enjoying cumming for the third time already, demanded Foxy fill them up with cum as well. Megan had never been creampied before, and before she could think about it, Foxy's hands were tight on her hips and holding her still as hot, thick cum poured inside her. It felt so warm, Megan held it inside her when Foxy pulled out and lay on the bed, cocks pointing into the air. Sarah helped Megan get into position above them, one cock pointing at her waiting pussy, the other at her virgin asshole. Megan was curious about how this was going to feel, and let Sarah guide the cocks in as she eased herself onto them. It felt strange having a cock go into her ass, but Sarah had lubed it up with her mouth so it went in easily. Megan rode both of Foxy's cocks to multiple orgasms before being filled up with cum in both holes.

It went on like this for the rest of the night, ending with Megan being spitroasted with Foxy fucking her from behind, both cocks in her holes while Bonnie fucked her face, making Megan deepthroat it as she poured cum into her throat. Sarah and Lisa spent most of the night eating each other's pussies and fingering their assholes. Once it hit morning, the animatronics retreated, the girls were draped over each other, cum leaking out of their holes.

"Holy crap that was amazing," Megan said, breathless, "And I am so fired."

"You didn't read the contract, did you?" Lisa said before taking one of Megan's breasts in her mouth. Megan moaned pleasantly, running her fingers through Lisa's hair. Sarah groped Megan at the same time, and the two made out a little. "You get to have sex with the animatronics whenever you're here. We're just a bonus."

"Oh," Megan said, and moaned as Lisa's fingers roamed over her body. This seemed like it was going to be a fun job.

"Sis, I like her," Sarah said, and Megan frowned, but her brain was a bit busy registering Lisa's fingers entering her pussy again to think straight. Yeah, this was going to be a fun job.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of the sequel. Also, before anyone says anything, Jake's adventures will be every other chapter and not be anything to do with the girls. Jake will either be on his own with animatronics, or he could just be a voice and never seen. I don't know yet, but next chapter should be a lot more fun. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, no real excuses, I just got super busy and lacked inspiration. Fortunately, I found Tsoni and her FNAF futa animations while cruising the internet and was inspired. Right, this chapter has Jake get his own action, let me know if you want to see more of him or not.

I am not taking more ideas, because thankfully Sister Location was released a few days ago and I will be including a VERY bendy Ballora once I figure out how that works and Baby...I'm not sure how but so far adult animatronic in lolicon style. As Funtime Foxy is basically Mangle, I'm leaving her as is and I've got two Freddy's already so no Funtime Freddy either.

Also, I will not be including a Springtrap suit, so please stop asking.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blowjobs and Lunchtime Lust

Jake was flipping through camera feeds, trying to find Megan. She'd gone into that room, and he hadn't seen her come out. She wasn't answering her walkie-talkie either. Megan was still pissed at him after all. And she was right, he had behaved like a total dick and it wasn't her fault. But he couldn't change the past, only try and fix it so the future didn't suck. As he was flicking through cameras, Jake didn't notice the animatronics entering the room behind him. Not until their hands were on him.

"Woah, what the fuck?" Jake said, whirling around to see Chica and Freddy, both with gorgeous bodies and tits that were huge. Holy crap. Both were grinning at him, and Jake felt his pants get tight. Uncomfortably tight. The animatronics took notice. Both got on their knees and edged towards him. Jake was both really turned on and really freaked out. That lasted right till their hands started running up his legs and his cock throbbed painfully in his pants. Christ almighty they were hot. What could it hurt to have a little fun?

Chica unzipped his pants and slid a hand through the fly, freeing his cock. He was hard, and only six inches long, but it was throbbing and Chica and Freddy looked delighted. Chica was first, slowly stroking his cock. Jake let his head fall back and a groan escaped his throat. Chica's tongue came out and she slowly licked Jake's shaft up and down. Freddy joined in at that, her hands rubbing the inside of Jake's leg. They were careful with Jake's cock: every time he was close to cumming, they pulled away. This continued for several minutes and Jake was ready to burst.

"God, just let me cum," Jake said, and it was Freddy who obliged him. Chica held his cock at the base and Freddy opened her mouth and took all of his cock into her mouth. Christ it felt amazing! Jake's hand came up and held the back of Freddy's head. Freddy slowly sucked on his cock, her tongue still working his shaft. Chica rubbed Jake's chest beneath his shirt and the inside of his leg, and soon he was on the verge of orgasm. Jake held Freddy's head still as he came, spunk shooting into Freddy's mouth. Jake shuddered, and Freddy let his cock fall out of her mouth and leant over to Chica. The two animatronics made out, sharing Jake's cum between them.

"That's hot," Jake said, and the animatronics turned to him and rose up, leaning close. Freddy kissed Jake first, and he was too distracted by those soft lips and hot tongue that he didn't notice that she hadn't swallowed his cum yet. The taste wasn't bad, and Jake didn't freak out, he just…went with it. Chica hadn't swallowed it either and he tasted it when they made out as well. Jake let Chica push some of his cum into his mouth, and all three swallowed together. Jake's cock was rock hard again as they rubbed their breasts on him.

"That tasted okay," Jake said, "But I wanna taste you guys too." He stood up, and the animatronics undressed him and lead him to the couch. Chica sat on it and spread her legs, pussy dripping. Jake dropped to his knees and started licking and fingering, getting right in there. Freddy was behind him, running her hand along his back and grabbing his ass. Jake liked that, and his cock throbbed as he ate Chica out. Freddy noticed and started jerking him off from behind. Jake felt a tongue push at his asshole and freaked a little bit, but it felt good. Jake just ran with it and kept eating Chica out, and thanks to his fingering, Chica was cumming. Jake liked the taste of her juices and buried his face back in there as Freddy licked his ass and jerked his cock.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum again," Jake said, and Freddy stopped and pulled away. "I didn't say stop!" But Freddy stood and got close to Jake's face, and Jake's eyes widened as a cock grew from her crotch area. Okay, that was different.

Freddy looked at him expectantly, but Chica got to it before Jake could do anything. Chica sucked on Freddy's cock eagerly, jerking it as she backed off to look at Freddy. Jake watched and jerked his own cock, before looking at Chica's pussy, just waiting for a cock to go inside it. Jake grabbed Chica's hips and lifted her up so she was on all fours sucking off Freddy. Jake lined up and pushed into Chica's pussy. He almost came instantly: it was so tight and warm. Chica moaned into Freddy's cock as Jake thrust into her a little, getting used to that pussy.

"Oh yeah," Jake said as he started to fuck Chica as hard as he could, slamming into her pussy. Freddy started fucking Chica's throat, and leaned over her. Jake leaned forward and made out with Freddy, grabbing her tits and squeezing them hard. Still thrusting, Jake could feel another orgasm coming. Freddy seemed to sense it, because she picked up her pace and spurted cum into Chica's throat. Jake held Chica's hips as he came inside her, cum shooting out. It felt good to cum inside a pussy, and Jake slumped onto the couch, exhausted.

Freddy climbed up next to him, cock still throbbing. Chica climbed on his other side, rubbing his chest. Chica opened her mouth and slid a finger in it, pulling it out covered in some of Freddy's cum. She offered it to Jake, who hesitated before licking it off her finger. It tasted good. Freddy put a hand behind his head and held her cock in front of him. Jake hesitated again, but it was only fair. They'd sucked his cock. Jake opened his mouth and took the tip of Freddy's cock in his mouth and sucked on it a bit. It felt pretty good, and it tasted good too, so he took a bit more in. Freddy moaned a bit and pushed more of her cock into Jake's mouth. Chica grabbed it and pulled it out so she could suck on it again, and Jake watched as she worked it like a pro.

Jake had never wanted to suck cock before, but seeing as it was attached to a gorgeous bear-lady, it wasn't like he was gay, right? Jake licked the cock while Chica sucked it, before Chica stopped and held it for Jake to start sucking again. He did eagerly, trying to emulate what Chica had done. Freddy groaned when he got it right and guided him with her hand when he wasn't getting it right. It felt good in his mouth, Jake thought as he got into a better position so he could share with Chica. The two of them worked the cock, licking it together before Jake went back down on it, taking it as deep as he could. Chica pulled him off of it and went down herself, deep throating the cock all the way to the base. Jake jerked his own cock as he took Freddy's cock and sucked on it again. Chica went down on Jake again, and Jake couldn't hold back another orgasm, shooting cum into Chica's mouth.

This went on for a while before Freddy pulled out of Jake's mouth and jerked her cock hard. Jake knew what was coming and braced himself as Freddy shot her cum all over his and Chica's face. It was warm and sticky, and Chica licked it off his face. Jake did the same, and it did still taste good. Must have been made of something good. They all shared another cum sharing kiss, and Jake couldn't get enough of how good it all tasted.

"Well, that was fun," Jake said, and before the animatronics could continue, an alarm sounded from the computer and the animatronics left, leaving Jake with a hard on again. That was…different. Jake quickly jerked off so his cock would go down and got dressed, leaving. Hopefully Megan made it out. Good thing they didn't share a car to get here.

Megan groaned awake, laying naked on her bed. Megan wasn't a hundred percent sure how she got home. Megan thought about it and just barely remembered getting into a car and getting fingered in the back seat. God, those two were insatiable. That had to have been the most incredible sex she'd ever had. Not that the bar was set very high. Apart from Jake, Megan had only had sex with one other dude and it was over in about twelve minutes. Not a great track record.

Megan was starving, and after getting dressed in a tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans and staring into her fridge for a few minutes, decided to go out for lunch. As she stepped out of her door, a car pulled up and Lisa and Sarah stepped out of it.

"Hey Megs," Sarah said cheerfully, walking up and planting a kiss on her cheek. Lisa kissed the other cheek, leaving Megan stunned. Where the hell had they come from?

"Uh, hi," Megan said nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Lisa said, holding out a black bra that Megan recognised as hers. "You left this in my car after we dropped you home last night." Megan snatched it back, turning red. "And I was wondering if you'd like to join us at our place for lunch."

"That's an impressive coincidence," Megan said, stuffing the bra behind a bush in her yard. "I was just headed out."

"Well, let me buy you lunch," Lisa said, "It's the least I can do after last night. Besides, I'd like to know the person behind those incredible breasts." Lisa eyed Megan's shirt as she finished, and Megan turned red again at the compliment.

"Yeah, okay," Megan said, and the three of them got in the car, Lisa climbing into the driver's seat and Megan and Sarah climbed into the back. Lisa drove through town and Megan sat uncomfortably in the back of the car, fidgeting. It didn't take long for Lisa to pick up some Chinese food and drive back to an apartment building. It wasn't until they got in the elevator that Sarah's hands started to wander over Megan's legs.

"Hey," Megan protested, before Sarah's hand started rubbing Megan's pussy through her jeans. Megan's protest died and turned into a moan, her legs widening to let Sarah have better access. Lisa just stared at Sarah incredulously.

"Jeez, Sar," she said as she grabbed Sarah's hand and moved it away. Megan was grateful: Sarah seemed to know exactly where to touch to get her excited and not want to stop her. "Let the poor girl eat some food first."

"Sorry," Sarah apologised to Megan sheepishly, "I can't help myself."

"It's fine," Megan said, "I'm not exactly telling you no." The elevator dinged and the three girls went into Lisa and Sarah's apartment. They all say on the couch and ate and chatted. Megan finally began to relax as the two other women made it clear they didn't just see her as sex on legs.

"So how long have you two known each other," Megan asked around a mouthful of Chinese.

"All our lives," Sarah said, "Well, all of my life anyway. Lisa's my big sister."

Megan stared for a second, not saying anything as she processed this information.

"That doesn't weird you out, does it?" Lisa asked, concerned. Sarah looked worried as well, and Megan shook her head once she got her thoughts in order.

"No," Megan said, "Not really. I mean, it's a little strange but it's not an off putting fact."

"Really?" Sarah asked. "Most people would be a little weirded out."

"Yeah," Megan said, "But I basically loved every guy's fantasy without even realising it, so I'm cool with it." Which was true: Megan wasn't put off at all by this revelation. The only thing that bugged her about it was the suddenness of it. No casual build up, nothing.

"Well," Lisa said, "That went better than expected. New topic: are you working tonight?"

"Uh, yeah I think so," Megan said, "I'm supposed to have a full week before anything else is decided."

"That's good," Lisa said, "We're working all week too."

"So more awesome sex is what you're saying?" Megan asked playfully. Sarah grinned and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"If awesome sex is what you want," Lisa said softly, setting her food down and leaning over to Megan. "We don't have to wait until tonight." Megan leaned in and the two of them kissed slowly. Sarah, sitting next to Megan, leaned in two and the three of them shared an amazingly passionate three way kiss. Lisa and Sarah's hands slid up Megan's shirt, slowly drifting up to her breasts. Megan moaned as they squeezed her breasts, before she decided to take the shirt off. Revealing a purple bra, Lisa and Sarah reached down and unbuttoned Megan's jeans. Megan let them slide her out of them, leaving her only in her underwear. That didn't last long: Lisa went down and slid off Megan's purple panties while Sarah unhooked and removed Megan's bra. Sarah and Megan made out, Sarah playing with Megan's breasts. Lisa spread Megan's legs apart and licked her fingers.

"You're already so wet," Lisa said, before leaning in and sliding two fingers into Megan's pussy. Megan groaned as Lisa began to work her fingers in and out as well as licking her clit. Sarah went down and started sucking on Megan's nipples. Megan was in total ecstasy as the sisters made her body feel like it was on fire. It was incredible, and after a few minutes, Megan screamed an orgasm. Megan trembled, breathing heavily.

Lisa and Sarah stood up, stripping off before fondling each other, making out in front of Megan. Megan's pussy began to moisten again, and she started to rub herself to the show in front of her.

As Lisa and Sarah descended on her again, Megan let her brain go blank and just let the pleasure take over.

Megan was going to enjoy her job.

Oh yeah, Megan thought, I am definitely going to enjoy this. Tonight was a tiny different. Lisa had been strapped to the bed with handcuffs while Mistress Mangle, a white furred fox with the same double cock as Foxy, though more animal like in shape. Both of those cocks were thrusting slowly inside Lisa's pussy while Mangle's hands were wrapped around Lisa's throat. It looked amazing: Lisa was moaning loudly, clearly loving the feeling. Sarah, meanwhile, had been bent over and was taking Foxy into her ass and pussy while three more cartoony looking animatronics were around her. Toy Chica was sliding into Sarah's inviting mouth, and she jerked Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy off vigorously.

And Megan? Megan was being held in the air by several thick black tentacles, wrapped around her ankles, wrists and middle to keep her in the air. Megan sucked eagerly on Marion the Marionette's futa cock while she played with her tits. Several tentacles massaged Megan's body, two attaching themselves to her breasts and sucking on her nipples. One thick tentacle worked its way slowly in and out of her asshole, while two were working on stretching her pussy. They weren't fucking her, just slowly pulling her pussy hole open and then letting go, leaving Megan wanting.

Her body bucked as she felt an orgasm move through her body, and her pussy leaked juices. Megan looked and watched as Lisa was driven to orgasm and filled with cum by Mangle, while Sarah was being soaked in cum at the same time she was filled from both sides. Lisa was let go and retracted one of her cocks before sliding into Lisa's ass. Lisa groaned and moved, making Mangle thrust further inside her.

Sarah was laid on the ground before Foxy began fucking her again, the Toy animatronics changing position. Toy Chica slid her cock back into Sarah's mouth, but bent over and fucked Sarah's face so she could be fucked by Bonnie and Freddy from both ends.

Megan felt the tentacles spread her pussy wide again, and felt three smaller tentacles slide inside her at once. Megan squealed from the shock into Marion's cock, and Marion moaned loudly. The tentacles slid slowly and as one, for a moment. After Megan got used to them, they started to alternate in rhythm. One would thrust deep in her, making her moan, while two backed off before they thrust into her.

Megan felt cum shoot into her mouth, pussy and ass, but the tentacles didn't stop and she only stopped gulping down cum when she couldn't breathe. Megan was free to moan and scream and groan and whatever she wanted, as Marion directed some of her tentacles to service herself. Tentacles thrust into her pussy, ass and mouth and one even jerked her cock. Megan opened her mouth and throat and let a new tentacle slide deep into her throat.

Sex was amazing, but this? This was heaven, and Megan was enjoying herself a lot.

In the very, very back of her mind, Megan wondered what Jake was doing.


End file.
